Anata No Tame Ni
by Melu102
Summary: Porque sé que esa bella curva que se crea en tus labios dejando escapar una hermosa sonrisa, el sublime brillo que se crea en tus ambarinos ojos iluminados por la luna, y todo aquel amor que se encarna en tu pecho, es sin duda, para mi. [Elricest]


Holu~ hoy vengo a dejarles un pequeñísimo one-shot que creo, debe tener unas 800 palabras o un poco más.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, o más bien shonen ai, así como también incesto, así que si no te gusta, te advierto, antes de que te traumes xd

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anata No Tame Ni

Poco a poco, paso a paso, el minúsculo rastro que queda de mi existencia se borra lentamente, junto con los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue mi amada piel, quedándome sin ninguna forma de escapar de esta cárcel hecha de un frio metal, que solo deja que mi distorsionada voz refleje la poca vida que aún me mantiene en este mundo.

Ya no puedo ser capaz de sentir mis tan insignificantes heridas, que en estos momentos, estoy completamente seguro que cualquier pequeñísimo roce de dolor que pueda percibir, para mi seria como consumir la mismísima ambrosia directamente recibida por las fuertes, y a la vez, delicadas manos de los dioses. Pero las consecuencias son crueles, más al final, son realmente justas. Si bien no puedo sentir mis heridas, las de los demás puedo sentirlas tan propias como si fuesen provenientes de mi persona, puedo sentir el sufrimiento, la desesperación, incluso las situaciones por las que en ese momento las personas están pasando cruelmente.

A pesar de todo aquello, si hay algo bueno después de todo esto, es que puedo sentir también el deseo de devolverme lo que supuestamente perdí por tu culpa, cuando en realidad la soberbia fue de ambos, pues perdiste tu pierna, y también tu brazo para traerme de vuelta. Agradezco nuevamente a lo que sea que me haya inculcado este castigo, el poder sentir también, el amor que sin dudar ni una vez me lo entregas entero, llenando de calor este frio ambiente que cierne sobre mi celda de mortífero y escozo metal.

Incluso cuando el terror y la debilidad se apoderan de lo último que me queda, y solo puedo lanzar lastimosos gritos hacia aquel borrado y nubloso boceto que se crea en el infinito cielo, tu mano toma la mía, y me guía junto con una tierna sonrisa, hacia un paisaje en el que puedo soñar con recuperar lo que hemos perdido.

Ya que no se me permite dormir, contemplo la ventana, mirando el tranquilo paisaje nocturno que hasta hace unos momentos, congeniaba con el hermoso vaivén de tu pecho, mientras te entregabas fielmente a los brazos de Morfeo. Supe que habías despertado, cuando tus cálidos brazos se posaron sobre mí, abrazándome. Tal vez haya sido nuestra conexión, o tu sangre que creo el sello, pero a total diferencia con los demás, era sorprendentemente capaz de sentir aunque sea un poco, tu indispensable calor sobre mí. Nuevamente debo agradecerle a quien me inculco este castigo, pues me ha dado la apremiante oportunidad para poder sentir a la persona que amo, aunque se sienta un poco lejos, aun así puedo hacerlo.

-Qué noche tan bonita ¿no es así Al? – Me dices con un deje de pacifica tranquilidad mientras miras hacia la ventana, abrazándome aun. Me detengo unos segundos para poder apreciar tu rostro, ahora iluminado suavemente por la luna, diriges tu mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome al instante, mientras un pequeño semblante de sueño se refleja en tus facciones.

Hay algo que deseo aun después de todo lo demás existente, y eso es que nunca me falte la indispensable visión para poder apreciar tu hermosa sonrisa, y que nunca te marches, porque eres lo único que me aferra fuertemente a este, ahora, hermoso mundo, ya que sin ti dejaría de serlo. Una pequeña risa se escapa de tus labios, para luego sonreírme nuevamente.

-Oye, ya me imagino lo que estarás pensando… Tranquilo Al, prometo que nunca dejare de sonreírte, y tampoco te abandonare, después de todo, tu eres lo único y más importante que necesito para seguir viviendo. – Expresó una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas, y se posicionó entre mis piernas aun abrazándome, para luego acercarme con sus brazos más hacia él.

-Bésame, Al – Me dijo en un susurro que llenó de escalofríos toda mi alma, mientras el brillo de sus ambarinos ojos tomaba más intensidad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo, Ed? – Le respondí, con un pequeño roce de tristeza en mis palabras.

-No importa el cómo Al, así…

Sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente hacia mí, para depositar un apremiante y cálido beso sobre la parte inferior de mi casco, aquella que simulaba mis labios. El deje de tranquilidad y alegría que se posaba en su rostro, con ambos ojos cerrados en una pacífica expresión, lograban congeniar con todo lo hermoso en este extensivo mundo. Al separarse solo un poco de mí, volvió a acercarse luego de expresar otra de sus bellas sonrisas, para repartir suaves besos por todo el casco, mientras mis brazos lo rodeaban lenta y suavemente, acariciando sublimemente su espalda. Vuelves a repetir aquella frase, que al repetirla me llenas cada vez más de una inexplicable esperanza y felicidad.

-Te prometo sin dudar, que recuperaré tu cuerpo Al, cueste lo que cueste. – Posicionas tu frente con la mía, y me llenas de hermosos besos, nuevamente.

Se perfectamente bien que nunca vas a rendirte, ya que incluso si los arboles crecen a tu alrededor, tu conseguirás siempre lo que te propongas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


End file.
